Not Gonna Be Alone
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the Total Drama Pahkitew Island after-party down at Playa De Losers, and Topher is still upset about his little experience. Now that everyone hates him, especially the host, who on earth is gonna cheer him up? ONE-SHOT, T/J friendship.


**"Not Gonna Be Alone"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Total Drama series or any of the characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, here's another fic starring my favorite character from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Topher! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Total Drama Pahkitew Island Wrap-Up Party down at Playa De Losers was going on in full effect. The music was playing non-stop, the aroma of barbequed food surrounding the entire atmosphere, the sound of splashing coming from poolside. Does it get any better than this?<p>

The guests could tell other wise: Both Jasmine and Shawn were hanging outside sharing a conversation, Ella was singing right to Sugar (which annoyed her by the way), Rodney was trying to impress Amy with a sappy love poem that he wrote (it sucked by the way), Samey was sharing a convo with Sky right by the pool, Dave was trying to block out the noises between Beardo and Leonard by the salad bar, and Scarlett and Max were busy fighting over who would get the last barbecued rib. So far, it looked like your usual Hollywood afterparty.

Unfortunately, only one guest wasn't having the time of his life.

This guest went by the name of Topher. He left defeated and abandoned after Topher found out he wouldn't get his own show after trying his best to get rid of Chris McLean on Total Drama. Chris knew about Topher's plan to steal his phone and convince the producers to replace him with a much younger and handsome host. He called his bluff right from the start, especially when Chris disguised himself as a television producer and talked right to Topher. And at the elimination ceremony, Topher was shocked stupid when he found out the television producer he was talking on the phone happened to be none other than Chris himself. And that sealed his fate, hook, line and sinker.

In the aftermath after Pahkitew Island, not even one contestant would talk to him. Apparently, Topher didn't make any friends due to his irritating ego that he possessed. Not to mention that his teammates still held a grudge against him from the way he cost him the baby-carrying challenge by shouting to the heavens and causing an avalanche. Not one single "Hello" or "What's up" was given to him. He felt all alone.

So the only think cheering him up was a drink of Pepsi that he'd been sipping on for the past hour. At least the drink felt good, but for Topher, not so much.

"Ugggh, this party sucks." Topher sighed to himself, "It would've been better if they were talking about me instead of that stupid host and that island of his."

Topher of course, was referring to his new ex-idol Chris McLean. Because of Topher's little plan, Chris now had every right to hate his guts. But if Chris hated him now, why on earth would he even invite Topher to this little after-party? Maybe it was an act of pity, I guess.

Either way, Topher wasn't interested.

"This party sucks." Topher muttered, "I'm gonna get some fresh air. Maybe that'll cheer me up."

Having enough of this party, Topher put down his drink and got up from his seat, walking out of the bar. That was practically the wisest decision he could have ever made.

But as soon as Topher stepped out, he bumped into someone.

"Watch it, will ya, mate?" The voice shouted at him. It nearly sounded so Australian and so familiar.

Topher looked up to realize that it was Jasmine that he bumped into. The tall gorgeous Aussie was annoyed that Topher would do something like that without saying 'excuse me'. But apparently, Topher didn't really give a damn to begin with.

"Tell it someone who really cares." Topher muttered as he walked away from her.

"Hey Shawn, give me something to drink." Jasmine said to Shawn, "I'm gonna have to talk to him..."

As Shawn nodded, he went to the bar, leaving Jasmine to chase Topher outside. The Chris wannabe was busy leaning over a ledge on the Playa De Losers, not caring about what's going on in the party. The only thing Topher did to pass the time was watch the roaring waves of the ocean. But it was cut short when Jasmine spoke out to him.

"What on earth is your problem, Topher?!" Jasmine shouted, "You could've just said excuse me if you wanted to walk by me."

"Go suck face with your zombie-obsessed boyfriend." Topher scowled back, "I got enough problems as it is."

As much as those words angered Jasmine, she still decided to play it cool.

"You see, that's why your ego didn't get you any friends." Jasmine reminded him, referring to Topher's experience on Pahkitew Island.

"Yeah, like I didn't want to make any to begin with!" Topher exclaimed, "I just wanted to see my dream of becoming a host happen before my very eyes."

"And yet it didn't happen all because you cared about yourself and not the team." Jasmine scowled at him right back.

"Hey, I care about the team!" Topher said, defending himself. "It's just that I get a little carried away sometimes. I can't help it if I have that trait!"

"Oh, really?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "Name one thing you did something for the team."

Topher tried to think and remember about something that he did for the team during his entire experience on the show. But he did realize only one thing that he did for the team:

Nothing. Topher was actually deemed useless to his teammates. In fact, the only thing Topher did in fact do throughout the whole show was abandon his team, just so he could bug the hell out of Chris and persuade him to make the more challenges interesting and dangerous. He did do just that by having Chef blow beans at the contestants and carrying their respective babies through dangerous snakes, terrain and blistering snow. And that what sealed his fate.

Not thinking of an answer to give to Jasmine, Topher immediately gave up.

"That's right." Jasmine sternly replied. "You absolutely did nothing for this team. You got what you deserved, and now you'll just have to lie in it forever. I know it hurts you to hear me say that, but the facts don't lie, Topher."

Feeling an ounce of guilt, Topher turned away from her and bent his head down in defeat. He realized that Jasmine was right all along and that he didn't listen.

"You're right." The Chris wannabe nodded. "I did nothing for our team. All I cared about was myself, and I was stupid to be that way."

As much as she loved to see Topher feel bad, Jasmine felt guilty herself for blowing up at him like that. Although the Aussie had every reason to do that.

"But you don't understand, Jasmine." Topher sighed, "I wanted this dream ever since I was nearly 11. Every time I see Chris McLean on TV, I inspire to be like him. Whenever he's on a movie or some huge television show that he's hosting, I would dream that I'd be in the same scene with him. I only wanted him to notice me and like me. I only wanted to be on this show if by any chance my dreams do happen. But now that he hates me and no longer has use for me, I'm all alone."

Topher was totally destroyed in the inside. Because of what he did to Chris McLean back at the island, his dreams were forever shattered.

But as he was busy coping with his loss...

...

...

...he felt such strong arms hug him out of nowhere.

Much to his shock, it was Jasmine giving him a hug. Her nice little gesture seemed to make Topher blush. It wasn't much like the chest-crushing hug that Jasmine laid out on him when they were stuck in that cave due to her claustrophobia. It felt more like a warm, embracing hug. Topher had to admit that healed his heart.

Still in shock about that hug, Topher turned to her in question.

"What was that hug for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Look Topher, even though I don't approve of your attitude, I do admire the fact that you want to pursue your dream of being a host." Jasmine sighed. "The point is that you don't earn your dreams by kissing up to Chris every chance you get. You have to earn them by patience and by working hard. And by helping out with others when they need it the most. If you do that, even if it's for a long time, then you will get noticed by others watching at home and follow that dream someday."

Jasmine's little pep talk shed a little light inside the mind of Topher. Although he does admit that finding fame in an instant seemed harder than it looked.

"You really think so?" Topher replied.

"I know so." Jasmine nodded. "But being arrogant and selfish is not the way to go. Maybe if you started acting nicer toward others and started helping out with them, then you'll have friends. If we're in another season, you should focus on the team much more often and helping them out when they need it? Do we have a deal on that?"

Listening to her offer, Topher managed to smile on the subject.

"Totally." He nodded as he shook hands with her.

"Let's hope you keep that promise, mate." Jasmine replied.

"I will." Topher replied as well. "Don't you worry about a thing!"

As the conversation unfolded, Shawn popped out from the inside.

"Hey guys, you're missing out on all the fun!" Shawn exclaimed, "Max accidentally sat on potato salad and now he's trying to beat the whole bowl of salad up! You gotta see it, it's hilarious!"

As Shawn ran back inside, Topher and Jasmine both shot a look at each other.

"Wanna share a drink?" Jasmine replied.

"No problem." Topher nodded. "And don't worry about it. I'm buying this time."

With a wink on his gorgeous face, Topher followed Jasmine right inside the Playa Des Losers.

From that moment on, Topher realized that it wasn't about his looks all along. It was about caring for his teammates and being around them when they needed it. It was already too late for him to do that, but if the opportunity presents itself in the near future, than he would show Chris and everyone that Topher deserves to keep his dream alive. He was hoping for it.

For making friends however, it was one promise that Topher wanted to keep. And with some help from Jasmine, he would know that deep down, he was not gonna be alone any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was so nice. At least it makes a good wake-up call for the Tophmeister, I'll tell ya that. I'll take nice Topher over arrogant Topher any day of the week, even if it does sound too OOC. But what do I care? Topher deserves a lot of love in my opinion! ;D<strong>

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome!** **Later, my homies!**


End file.
